


Transmitting

by AnnieHart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHart/pseuds/AnnieHart
Summary: Despite everything, the certainty that they weren't going to make it, the stubborn and demanding man at her side had stayed and so Jyn hoped.





	1. Transmitting

“Transmitting”

Jyn felt a wave of relief. She shifted to look at Cassian, and noted that while he still had the gun trained on the fallen figure, there there was a hint of relief in his eyes as well. She stumbled to his side, and while they exchanged small smiles, hers faded when she registered that the fallen figure was still down, that Krennic hadn't moved since Cassian had shot him.

In an instant, her whole body re-tensed, and she let go of Cassian to move towards Krennic. Vaguely, she noted that it was a stupid move, she'd been right next to Cassian and felt the strength he still had despite being injured. That vague note didn't stop her from being surprised and slightly pissed off when she felt her body being jerked back by her hand.

Dammit.

Cassian might have been injured, but uninjured he'd always been a hell of a lot stronger than her, plus with the adrenaline flooding them both, her stubbornness was no match for him. Then again, she should be used to him grabbing her and pulling her along, given their short history. Did not mean that she had to like it.

Still, it wasn't in her nature to simply let things go. Maybe once, when she was a child, but years of abandonment and surviving had taught her to be mullish too. With that, she tried to jerk back from him and go to Krennic, but, dammit, Cassian.

He tugged her hand harder, telling her (demanding her) to leave it, leave Krennic. She didn't want to, but even from the beginning, Cassian had had a hold over her. 

“Leave it,” he demanded again and with one last tug had her pressed up against his side. 

With no choice, she shifted her body towards his a little and heard him soothe, “that's it..”

She didn't know how, but something inside seemed to settle slightly at those words. Then again, this man seemed to unsettle and soothe her at the same time, had since the beginning. 

He must have felt it, because he murmured “that's it” to her again and slid his arm around her waist. 

God, this man.

She also thanked the force for him because despite Cassian nearly constantly tilting her world on it's side, he also helped right it even better. 

Pressed against his side, she felt his chest moving quicker due to the adrenaline and some clarity entered her mind. She didn't know if they were going to make it, but they had to get down from the tower. 

As though he sensed what was on her mind, she wouldn't put it past him or the force at this point, man seemed to be able to read her better than the beginning, Cassian stated lowly, “we need to go.” She completely agreed. 

She just hoped that, somehow, somehow, they would make it.  
The man unsettled her, was demanding, could pretty much read her at this point, was a pain in her life, but she didn't want to lose him.

So, she hoped.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn's own little family had not survived, she was not going to let another little family crash and burn, not if she could help it.

Coldness.

Despite the chaos around her, the wall inside the tunnel was cold. It helped ground her for a moment. 

Jyn pulled out her blaster, crouched down and took a deep breath to help keep her mind clear. She turned her head to look at Cassain for a moment, seeing him across from her crouched down by a crumbling wall. Despite the chaos, she felt calm knowing that he was close. 

She didn't want to look too closely as to why she felt that. He was just someone else who had no intention of staying in her life. She didn't want him in her life, and if her heart ached at that thought, she didn't notice. 

“Look's like we found Saw's rebels,” she quipped to him. She turned her head back to look at the chaos of the blasters, the rebels and the storm troopers, but not before she saw Cassian turn to look at her quickly. She still couldn't read his face and emotions, but the look in his eyes, she know that anywhere. Aggravation. 

Good to know that she could still annoy people. Cassian included.

It was absolute chaos. Blasters were shooting everywhere, rebels and storm troopers trying to kill each other and Cassian watching her back to make sure no-one snuck up on them. And then...amid all of it, a child's cry. And for a second, she froze.

What? NO.

If she had a weak spot, it was young children crying with their world crashing down around them. It was bad enough when it had been her, but Jyn refused to stand by for fear of getting shot and letting the chances of the kid being hurt worse. 

With all of this running through her mind, it took her only a second to jump out of the relative safety of the hallway they had taken cover in, and headed for the terrified child. 

In the middle of her jumping out, she heard Cassian yelling at her “Jyn, NO!,” but didn't stop.

Hadn't the man learned by now that she rarely listened to commands? She wasn't about to start now.

With a quick second pause to shoot at the storm trooper trying to kill her, she ran for the crying little girl. The kid was NOT dying if she had anything to say or do about it. 

As soon as she got to the little girl, Jyn grabbed her around the middle, swung around and started carrying her away from the heavy gunfire. Not a second too soon either, as she heard the big roar and then felt the blast knock them both down. Covering the little girl from the debris, instinctively, she knew that if the child hadn't been moved, she probably would have been dead right now.

Jyn heard more crying coming toward them, but the sound sounded more mature. She looked up to see what seemed to be the mother. Thank the force. Where had she been earlier? The little girl should never have been alone. She felt frustration, but pushed it aside, knowing that she was taking her own feelings out on the terrified mother. 

But, dammit, little kids should not be left alone in a crowded place like this, especially in a volatile war zone. 

She made eye contact with the mother, hoping to reassure her that her daughter was fairly okay and as soon as the woman was in front of them, handed the little girl off to her. She stayed crouched down as she watched the mother and daughter cry together and run off away from the shooting.

Good.

Jyn's own family had not remained a family, her world had crashed down around her after they had moved, mother had been killed and father taken. If she couldn't have her family, like hell was she going to stand by and let another little family crash and burn. 

Jyn refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, because it would not leave my mind. That and I love Jyn. For all those who gave me kudos, I love you so much. Thank you for the support.


	3. Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't want to surrender. She wanted to fight. She didn't have a home, she barely had friends. This man...he was rapidly challenging and changing her outlook on a couple things.

Fight. 

Jyn didn’t want to surrender. She wanted to fight, but the Rebellion didn’t trust her…or the leaders of the rebellion were too scared. She didn’t know. Maybe both. Maybe a few other things too. This war had officially made her an orphan, with no family left the least she could do was fight to do her best and help other families stay in-tact. 

She wasn’t the only one that wanted to fight either. Bhodi, Baze and Chirrut wanted to as well. Cassian. 

No. 

He’d been very clear in his thoughts. He’d had the foresight to know they wouldn’t have believed her or trusted her. 

She refused to acknowledge the hurt that made her heart ache at his accusations in the ship. Refused to think about why it hurt so much. 

When Baze asked her how many they needed to make an impact after she expressed her doubts about the four of them, she became confused. When he pointed behind her, it took her a second to register what she was seeing. 

Cassian…leading a fairly large group of rebels. But….Cassian. 

This man never failed to shock her, or surprise her. Hell…if she was feeling something new nowadays, other than the regular detachment, anger and pain it was usually Cassian that was making her feel it. 

As he got closer, she noticed a look on his face. She’d seen it many times before. Stubbornness, determination, want, and when he looked at her, something she still refused to name. It made her too nervous. 

When she sarcastically thanked him for his support when he mentioned the meeting, he shocked her again.

“But, I do. I believe you,” he stated.

Six words that started the process of filling the hurt from hours earlier when he hadn’t believed her about her father’s message. The hurt from the accusations flung after the drenching rain.

This man, Cassian, needed to stop surprising her.

She kept staring at him in shock and wonder as he made his speech, mentioning the horrible things that most, if not all the group had done in the name of the Rebellion. Her brain to mouth pathways got slightly offline towards the end of his speech, and she had to blink for a second when Bhodi mentioned the cramped quarters that they would be in for a good little while. 

Jyn turned to nod at Bhodi and then shifted back to smile at Cassian, and all of a sudden orders were flying and people were moving at a hurried but determined pace. 

She felt a brief moment of surprised happiness when she looked at K-2SO and he said “I’ll be there for you.” 

This reprogrammed bot had never disguised his dislike of her, and she felt accomplished that he was opening up. 

This was crashed down when he amended that “Cassian said I had to.”

Oh, well then. 

There went that brief, little spark of happiness. 

Wait…Cassian told him to…?

She couldn’t figure the man out. Although, she still refused to name the look in his eyes, or the feeling in her heart. Nope. Not gonna.

She saw K-2SO leaving from the corner of her eye, because suddenly, all of her attention was fixed on Cassian. This man who was making her feel things she wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

“I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad,” she stated softly. 

She really wasn’t. Her dad had been taken, mother killed. Saw had abandoned her the moment that he thought people knew who she was, the moment that he’d had a good excuse to. Anybody else who she may have gotten close to had left at the first opportunity. 

The man in front of her, Cassian, was the first to stay. To really stay. Sure, the beginning had been bumpy as hell, they’d pissed each other off and pushed buttons as far as they could go without killing each other….but he’d stayed.

She was finally realizing that she wanted name that look in his eyes when he was close to her, the feeling in her heart when she thought about him.

Cassian bent his head forward just slightly so that they maintained complete eye contact… “Welcome home,” he murmured. 

Home

She was beginning to realize that despite her childhood, home wasn’t a place. It was…knowing that you were being looked after. It was….

Cassian. Home was Cassian. 

While she didn’t want to stop fighting for the rebellion, she did want to stop fighting and lower her resistance to him. She had a feeling that it wasn’t going to do her any good any more. The damned man had been chipping away since they met, and with his welcoming, had officially destroyed whatever walls towards him she’d had left. 

She wanted to keep him. If they survived this, she wanted to keep him. She wanted home.

Welcome home, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little oneshots are in absolutely no particular order. These get written when a scene in the movie won't leave my head, whether it's at the beginning/middle or end of it. 
> 
> Also, for all of you who have clicked, reviewed, kudos, liked, followed and/or favorited...thank you so much!!! It means the world to me. Writing this on my downtime keeps me from going crazy over my classes, so thank you for your continued support. You’ve been keeping me motivated to keep going with these little snapshots inside Jyn’s head (and possibly some other characters). Just…thank you. It means the world to me.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things that he had done in his life that Cassian regretted, but Jyn would not be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little note: none of these have been beta'd. I do have a Degree in Journalism and English, so I'm a little bit of a perfectionist with the grammar, flow and punctuation than most people but..I am not perfect and miss things. I'm also too impatient with my works to currently look for a beta, but I'm sure that eventually I'll look for one. Just letting you all know.

**Regret.**

There were so many things that Cassian regretted. From his childhood problems and joining the rebellion at six years old, to all the things done in the **name** of the rebellion….

The people he had killed, including the spy contact he’d recently murdered, the people he’d tried to kill, the decisions he’d had to make....and while he knew that the Rebellion would certainly not pause at his decisions…he also knew that most of the choices he’d made fell into a gray zone; a very dark, gray zone.

He’d almost regretted Jyn…especially during the heated, drenched confrontation on Eadu.

**_Jyn._ **

A mystery, wrapped in rebellious attitude all rolled up into a small fighter who had a hell of an impact, all while holding a heart full of pain who really, desperately, just wanted someone to choose her for once.

He could honestly say that choosing to help her was one of the few decisions he would not regret.

He’d been happy few times in his life, but the look on her face and in her eyes made him…if not happy… ** _satisfied_** …in his decision to go with her.

When she commented that she “wasn’t used to people sticking around when things got rough…,” not only did it slightly piss him off that there hadn’t been anyone else, but it gave him a hot feeling of satisfaction that he would be the first person to choose to stay with her.

He was realizing ( _or had realized. Same difference, right?_ )  that when it came to Jyn, he was even more stubborn and protective ( ** _possessive_** ) than normal. Did he care?

**_Not so much._ **

Cassian had been charged with looking after her, and found that along the way it was becoming less of job and more of a want…a _need._

Her safety was for him to take care of. She was his stubborn and pain in the ass partner. Besides K-2SO, that is.

He’d shifted around Jyn to make sure that he was her sole focus, maintaining complete eye contact.

“Welcome home,” he stated.

It was an opening, a comfort, a statement, a verbal affirmation.

Cassian knew that Jyn had never had a real home after her parents, and Saw most likely hadn’t been a real home, more of a training camp.

He also knew that the Rebellion was no home, more like an incredibly dangerous job that offered low pay, almost no benefits besides pretty good medical care for life threatening injuries and a high chance that you would die on your shift.

No, Jyn may have not had a real home past the age of eight, but he was determined to change that.

Home was where you went to…to relax for a moment, to unwind, to vent, to feel safe.

Cassian wanted to be home for Jyn. He would never abandon her, if he had anything to do about it. He didn’t want her to be another one of his regrets.

He had no doubts that they would continue to piss each other off, annoy each other to no-end, but would also look after each other and keep an eye on each other….not leave anyone behind.

_Hell, at this point, dragging Jyn with him away from danger was getting to be second nature._

Cassian would die before he would willingly abandon Jyn.

He knew that the chances of them surviving this mission were incredibly slim to zero, but that just made him even more determined.

Cassian would not regret Jyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I said that updates would be sporadic as hell, but this movie was so good and these characters just keep bouncing around in my head, begging me to write something. Also, you guys!!! Your support of this work means so much to me. You have really have no idea how much it means to me.  
> **this one was inspired by the look on Cassian's face after he kills one of his contacts. So many feel's from that scene.  
> ***Also, I'm thinking about writing a soulmate's pic (standalone or multi, not sure), what are your guys' thoughts? I'm not sure if I should attempt something like that.  
> ****Once again, for all of you that reviewed, kudos, bookmarked, favorited, followed, etc...it means so much to me and pushes me to keep writing. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Every time I get a notification, it makes me smile and squeal. Thank You <3.


	5. Help Please: Writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block and am looking for help to get past it and through my 3 weeks of hellish school I'm about to enter.

Hello all,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this thing in forever. However, I have hit writers block. I'm also in the last 3 weeks before my semester ends, and am looking for a way to decompress....so I thought I would ask all of you a favor:

Please send me (comment or message) some ideas for me to work through, not only this writers block but also the stress of the three weeks of hell I'm about to enter due to tests, papers and finals coming up. I'm not picky as to the prompts. Also, am I the only one that has a thing for a dominant/possessive Cassian and a stubborn-as-hell-Jyn? Note: the only things I am not able to do at the moment are love scenes. 

I would greatly appreciate your help, and will eventually delete this chapter when I have some ideas to work with...I currently have none. I've been working on one for K-2, but it's half finished and the ending won't come to me. Diverted thoughts would be appreciated.

Thank you all!

AnniHart.


	6. Nightmares and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has nightmares and tries to be alone. She also realizes just how freaking unrelenting a pissed off Cassian can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: You guys!!! Thank you so much for your continued support of my stories, and for the little idea’s you’ve been giving me. This was inspired by aewgliriel, who asked if it was canon compliant, or fix it, and then asked for something about Cassian trying to make Jyn feel at home. This is what my muse led to. These little chapters are going to be a mix-up of canon and fix-its. No rhyme or reason to them…whatever my brain comes up and runs with. But once again, thank you so much of the support. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> To me, this is after the Death Star. They all survived, because I loved the movie, but that ending pissed me off. I like my happy endings, so I made one of my own.

  _Laughter. Adrenaline. Little legs running. Urgency. Fear. Heart thudding. Father’s insistence she understand. She didn’t understand. Mother falling down. She wanted mother to stand up again. Pain. Terror. Metal steps. Small Light. Darkness._

_Complete and utter darkness._

Jyn shot up from her bunk, her breath heaving and her entire body trembling and flashing between hot and cold, hairline dotted with sweat.

It wasn’t the first time she’d had that nightmare, but for some reason it hit harder tonight that usual.

She swung her legs over the side of the bunk, and hunched over, willing her body to stop trembling and her mind to stop spinning over the nightmare. She had to stop thinking about the past…she didn’t need the rest of the base to think she was crazier than they already thought. _She didn’t need Cassian to become even more unreasonable and stubborn than he already was._

_Overprotective; unreasonable, determined; stubborn….same things right?_

Jyn didn’t need to be protected. She stopped needing it at the time that Saw had found her in the bunker. Cassian didn’t understand that. _Well….less that he didn’t understand, more that he thought differently,_ and the stubborn and demanding man had a way of..... _overwhelming_ ( _catching her off guard_ ) when she least expected it. That was usually when she need calming down ( _Bodhi’s words, not hers_ ) and Cassian was somehow the only one who could successfully do it without gaining bruises.

She was pretty sure that the base had started a betting pool as to when she would be moving her stuff (little as it was) to Cassian’s quarters.

What they didn’t know is that if it had been up to Cassian, her belongings would already be in there. She was the one who was trying not to be open about their relationship (or whatever it was….read: **_denial_** ).

Jyn shook her head to dispel her thoughts, and moved towards the door. She wouldn’t be going back to sleep, and lying down on the bunk with nothing to distract her was unappealing. There were always weapons that needed to be fixed by the ships, and maybe if she did enough she could catch an hour or two of nightmare free sleep. _Maybe._

_Problem was… **Cassian.**_

She tended to want to be left alone after her nightmares, feeling too raw after them to be around people who could see…. _and Cassian had made it clear to her that, **no matter what time it was, she was to go to him** , or at least go to his quarters_.

The man didn’t understand her reasoning….or rather he did understand her reasoning extremely well and them firmly tossed it out of the options. He wanted her to start becoming dependent on him for nightmare free sleeping ( _she knew he did_ ) and he was going about it rather successfully. _Anytime_ she looked the least bit tired, Bhodi or Chirrut (even Baze) somehow found a way to notify him and _within minutes_ , they were in his quarters and she had Cassian sized pillow molded around her and she was in dreamland.

_Still though_ … tonight she had to deal with it on her own ( _Cassian was going to be pissed_ ).

Jyn closed the door behind her and wandered past some of the soldiers until she found her way into the bay, and the big box of damaged weapons and tech that needed to be fixed. It would keep her mind busy until she was too tired to have nightmares.

_It worked a little too well._

One moment Jyn had been tweaking the wiring on a data pad, the next thing she knew she was moving and rocking slightly while pressed against something warm and firm. She inhaled through her nose without opening her eyes… _earthy scent with metallic and blaster charges underneath.... **Cassian.**_

A second after she realized who it was, Jyn also realized that Cassian was holding her and walking towards his quarters…. _in front of everyone_.

She couldn’t win with this man ( _wasn’t quite sure she wanted to_ ).

Jyn shifted in his arms to let him know she was awake, but all Cassian did was merely tighten his hold on her and press her closer to his chest _. Dammit. He wasn’t going to let her down._

She also knew the second they were in his quarters, they were going to revisit the “ _Wake Cassian when she had a nightmare_ ” discussion and she honestly didn’t know how she was going to win it this time. His embrace was tighter than ever, he was pissed off and the others weren’t going to help this time. _Not that they had before, they were on his side._

She expected him to set her down as soon as they were inside his living area…. _she was wrong_. Instead of putting her on her feet, he went to the bunk and laid her down.

_What the…?_

Then she got a good look at the area around her ( _as she tried to avoid his hot gaze_ ). All of her things, the little it was, was placed around his quarters, _as if she’d always been there_.

“Cassian…” Jyn started to say but was immediately cut off.

“I don’t care if the whole base knows. I’d rather they did anyways, means more people will tell me if you get into trouble. I want you in here…you sleep better with me” Cassian stated.

He then added… “I sleep better with you, too.”

Jyn had opened her mouth to protest the trouble part, and the sleeping part, but stopped her protests at his last remark. _Dammit._

The stubborn man knew exactly how to get past her defenses. She honestly had no remarks after his confession. She was also too tired to put up a fight anymore. **Fine, then.**

_Cassian wanted her to rely on him, to call him home?_ She honestly couldn’t see how to get around it anymore. _Denial was officially gone._

Jyn looked him in the eyes after his statement, and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

Cassian’s face had instant relief wash over it. He moved closer to her so that he was hovering over her on the bunk.

“You’ll stay?” he reaffirmed. She nodded and repeated it again.

_The next thing Jyn knew, his mouth was hot on hers, her senses were overwhelmed with his heat and closeness and her head went spinning._

Before she could respond, however, Cassian had pulled back, taken a look at her face and was on her other side beginning to curl up around her. She glanced at him, and inwardly groaned at his expression.

“You had a nightmare last night, I found you asleep by the weapons and you’re dead on your feet. You need to sleep.”

Jyn was about to protest that too, but he was incredibly warm against her, and the lack of sleep was taking her down. That protest died a quick death once Cassian was flush against her, tugging the blanket around them. _She really couldn’t win against this man ( **tonight she really didn’t want to).**_

She snuggled ( _yes, she snuggled. He didn’t leave much of a choice_ ) against him and felt sleep fast approaching. Before she was out completely, she heard Cassian whisper against her ear and realized she was _officially done trying to run from this man. **It hadn’t been working anyways.**_

“You’re home now, Jyn. Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

_She was home. Cassian was her home. Not the rebellion, but Cassian._


	7. Consequences of a Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian wasn’t happy…he was thrilled, and they weren’t leaving his room anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :)
> 
> I'm back...again...kind of. This idea had been bouncing around my head but haven't really had time to write it out, and it's short. sorry :( I seem to excel in short chapters. Always, this is a Superrr Late Happy Father's Day chapter. Better really late than never, right? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Less drama this time around. Continues in the same storyline as the other ones. I like my happy endings. :)
> 
> Again, thank you all for the support. It helps me so much when I have a ton of homework to do and can't write out all the little plots in my head.

**_Oh God_ **

 

_She didn’t know what she was going to do._

 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been careful….except….they _hadn’t_ been careful.

 

Jyn was an expert at being careless at certain things, and when in the right mood, Cassian could be known to let go of his control. Then again…that was part of what apparently got them into this mess.

 

_Oh God_

 

Thoughts swirled around in Jyn’s head as she looked at the bloodwork from the latest round of tests the needle happy droids in the med room had ordered. Any other test and she would have laughed it off, but those stupid little droids had been _very_ clear. _They were also bound by patient doctor privacy._

 

Thank God the war hadn’t changed everything. _Just most things._ **_But not this._**

 

Which meant they couldn’t tell Cassian before she did.

 

Jyn focused on the bloodwork again and sighed. This wasn’t solely Cassian’s fault, and it wasn’t solely hers. The blame rested on both of them. That particular night was a tad bit hazy due to the DeathStar being destroyed, and her thought processes usually failed when Cassian was being _determined._

 

She was surprised she could still remember parts of the night. Cassian had remembered everything, damn man had had less to drink but he’d also had a glint in his eyes. That glint had led to hours in his room where they had been _less than quiet._

 

Cassian _liked_ it when she screamed his name, and God, during that night _she had._

 

Which was why her bloodwork was showing something new.

 

Jyn knew she couldn’t keep this from him for long. She sucked at lying to him and this news changed a lot of things.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she lost track of time, and the shuffling outside the door signaled to her that Cassian was about to find out sooner than she had expected.

 

_Why did the universe hate her so much? It felt like she had a target on her back for the universe to play games with, and the Kyber crystal only enhanced that feeling._

 

She looked up from the bed as Cassian stepped through the door and instantly focused on her and his expression changed.

 

His body became very still and his eyes became concerned. “What happened?” he asked

 

Jyns fingers tightened on the slip of paper and Cassian’s were drawn to it. “Jyn? Did you hit someone and get assigned to Bhodi again?”

 

_Okay, that was a fair question. Mon Mothma didn’t like punishing her that much, and Bhodi was a simple way to keep her out of trouble for a while until other tempers cooled off._

 

Jyn shook her head and refocused on the paper again, and she could tell that Cassian was realizing that the problem involved the paper because one of his feet took a half step forward.

 

She looked up again and locked her eyes on his. His beautiful, intense brown eyes that saw so much and looked at her in a way that made her breath catch.

 

When it looked like he was about to cross the couple feet over to her, she quickly held out the paper and waited for him to take it.

 

Once he did, she saw his eyes scanning the words and the numbers, not really understanding until he got to the bottom and read what the droids had printed.

 

Then his eyes got _wide_ and his _whole body stilled._

 

She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, yet wanted him to leave too. She knew he wouldn’t leave but beyond that had no idea what he would do and his eyes hadn’t left the paper.

 

As if sensing her thoughts and inner turmoil, _which honestly wouldn’t surprise her because it was Cassian and he had a strange knack when it came to her_ , his eyes lifted and locked on hers.  The depth to his eyes made her breath catch, and for a moment she thought that night might have an unexpected repeat.

 

_Cassian didn’t say a word, but he **didn’t really need to.**_

 

Those beautiful, intense brown eyes of his had suddenly opened so much, she thought she might cry. _Stupid hormones._

 

Cassian had _always_ been intense, but his entire body language and eyes were telling her something that she wasn’t expecting right off the bat.

 

_Cassian wasn’t happy…he was thrilled, and they weren’t leaving his room anytime soon._

 

From the look in his eyes, she knew they would have to have a conversation about things but that wouldn’t be happening tonight.

 

_Very little talking would be happening tonight._

 

_Cassian was going to be a father in roughly seven months, she was going to be a mother and somehow they weren’t scared of it._

 

 


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn was completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!!! You're response to the last chapter was...wow!! Thank you all for your continued support of my stores and weird little ideas and decisions to put those ideas on this site. Your support of the last chapter gave idea, fuel and words to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's not quite what I wanted, but I was trying to relax my brain after my Chemistry homework...and this came out. I'd originally only had an idea and a sentence or two, and the rest just spiraled, so I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for all of your follows, likes, comments, kudos and all. It means so much to me. Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> I will be taking down the help wanted chapter soon because writer's block is slightly gone but I also don't have too much time anymore, so just don't be confused if a chapter suddenly disappears because it will be that chapter. Thanks!!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, this was written in a couple hours and I own nothing, I just like playing with characters for a while.

_**Jyn was completely in love.** _

 

She was exhausted, sweaty and parts of her body hurt from the delivery….but _she was completely in love_.

 

Their small family of two (technically five with Bhodi, Baze and Chirrut) now had two more members.

 

_Yes, **two** more._

 

They’d originally only expected one, but early checkups and tests had shown that her and Cassian’s night of celebration had made not only one small life but two of them.

 

Jyn wasn’t sure how this was going to work, but they hadn’t backed down from anything yet, they wouldn’t start now with the twins.

 

A boy and a girl, because the universe just loved messing with them.

 

_She and Cassian now had a son, and a daughter._

 

They’d agreed on names early on, because Cassian was a paranoid, over-protective soon-to-be father not to mention his tendencies had been ramped up with her after they’d found out about the twins.

 

Their son, Kai ( _strong, unbreakable_ ) who she knew would take after Cassian. Their daughter, Lumia ( _starlight_ ) who she prayed would not take after her that much, while Cassian hoped differently.

 

_Kai with respect to Cassian because without him, she would have died a long time ago, most likely and he was the first one who had refused to leave her when things got tough. Lumia with respect for Jyn’s father, who nicknamed her Starlight, who had helped destroy the DeathStar and had also given his life to try and keep her safe._

 

The two of them would be _unholy terrors_ on the base and the universe would be forever changed because an _Andor_ and an _Erso_ had had _children **and** let them loose on the planets._ Jyn had no problems with that, and knew Cassian wouldn’t either. They’d be protective parents but they wouldn’t be smothering. **_They’d be the parents they’d never had._**

 

Jyn’s musing were interrupted when Cassian came back in with a roller cart that had the two newborns tucked safely on it. He’d been with her during delivery ( _he’d refused to leave despite the droids insistence_ ) and then had left to make sure their newborns were handled safely ( _he’d been torn but she’d also been insistent and he’d caved quickly_ ). They were both incredibly protective already, and neither of them could see it lessening anytime soon.

 

She moved to sit up farther on the bed, when he finally got to her side with the twins, who were both sound asleep and they both let them be.

 

Despite her exhaustion, she had never felt such love, and looking into Cassian’s face, she could see the same.

 

“How are you feeling?” Super protective Cassian would not be going anywhere for a while, and she was okay with it…. _for now._

 

“Tired and sore, but not as bad as before,” because _despite the labor she was going to be up and about as soon as freaking possible._

 

The look in Cassian’s eyes told her he knew what she was thinking and he _greatly disagreed_ with her and that look was promptly followed up by his next words.

 

“The droids are insisting that you stay for a couple days. They want to keep an eye on the babies and make sure you’re healing properly. Mon Mothma changed mission assignments for me and Bhodi, so there’s no rush to go anywhere just yet.”

 

_Well….dangit._

 

She might have been able to get the droids to concede, but if Mon Mothma was backing up Cassian’s wishes, _she didn’t have a chance_. And Cassian knew it which was why he was so relaxed despite the long hours during the delivery.

 

She was going to be here for at least three days from the look on Cassian’s face, but going from him to their newborns who were still sleeping peacefully and not giving hint to the lungs they’d shown upon their births, she found that for Cassian, and their family… _she didn’t mind conceding._ She had a feeling she would be doing a fair amount of it because while she was stubborn…..Cassian was a sneaky, underhanded, determined man who knew her weaknesses and had no trouble exploiting them.

 

For her family, she found that she didn’t mind it. _For her family, she’d do anything to keep them safe._

 

**_She and Cassian both would._ **


End file.
